Jebakan Mimpi
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Selamat datang. Kau ingin berubah? Kau ingin diakui? Kami siap membantu mengabulkan mimpimu. Tapi... tentu saja tidak gratis. Warnings inside, please Read and Review. Thanks!


**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto, Rei Nekoshima-Akira Ootsuka**

**Rate : T**

**Pairings : Karakter NarutoXKarakter Naruto *digaplok* Aw, maksud saya baca dulu aja—kalau sekarang dikasih tau nanti ga seru dong! (Inner: kayak bakal ada yang nganggep seru aja!) *tertohok***

**Warning****s : OOC= ini sesuai dengan artinya ya, jadi sudah saya wanti-wanti hehe... gaya bahasa yang berubah-ubah, karakter misterius dengan nama yang aneh--mungkin *dihajar*. Oh iya, ide fic ini muncul aka terinspirasi dari salah satu komik misteri berjudul 'The Nightmare Invitation' (story: Rei Nekoshima dan Art: Akira Ootsuka). Jadi, kalau ada kemiripan ya asalnya dari sana *ga jelas***

**Summary : Selamat datang. Kau ingin berubah? Kau ingin diakui? Maka kami... siap membantu mengabulkan keinginanmu.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

-

-

**Jebakan Mimpi**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melangkah perlahan menuju daerah pertokoan Konoha sambil beberapa kali melihat sekilas kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Tak lama ia berhenti di sebuah toko kecil berkesan antik—seram menurut gadis itu. Lampu temaram tergantung di atas pintu toko dan warna dinding yang suram menambah kesan misterius yang telah ada. Mata yang berwarna pucat itu seakan bertambah pucat akan keraguannya sendiri. Ia menelan ludah, mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang di **'**Strega de Mare', ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara yang cukup dalam menyambutnya. Mungkin bila tamu ini sedikit lebih teliti, ia akan mendengar nada geli yang bersembunyi di tiap katanya.

"Um... i-iya..." gadis itu menjawab gugup, diperhatikannya sosok—pemuda dari suaranya—yang tadi menyambutnya. Sosok itu menggunakan jubah hitam, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tudung yang terpasang di kepala menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya terlihat sedikit senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Hei, cepat duduk." perintah sosok kedua yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka agak ketus. Hinata menoleh gugup ke arahnya, penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok pertama. Hanya saja aura suram yang pekat terasa menguar di tempatnya berada.

"Oi, oi, jangan begitu. Nanti tamu kita ini pergi ketakutan karenamu.", protes sosok pertama. "Ada yang kau inginkan, bukan... Hinata." lanjutnya yang jelas-jelas mengagetkan gadis bernama Hinata itu. 'Memangnya kapan aku memberitahukan namaku?' pikir Hinata was-was.

"Kami ini peramal merangkap penyihir, atau penyihir merangkap peramal ya? Tapi itu kata orang-orang, lho! Haha.... Ah, tapi kami memang bisa mengetahui hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Jadi, jangan khawatir." ucapnya, seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, lagi-lagi membuat Hinata gugup. "Ahaha, kau lupa ya Hinata? Kau sendiri yang menuliskan namamu di permintaanmu waktu itu bukan?" ia tertawa geli melihat reaksi Hinata yang sudah mulai sadar dari kagetnya.

"Oh, maafkan kami, betapa tidak sopannya kami. Silakan duduk." tawar sosok pertama tadi ramah. Sedangkan temannya—begitu yang Hinata pikir, menanggapi dengan dengusan tak ramah.

"Ah, tidak usah kau pedulikan dia. Dia memang begitu." lanjutnya. "Nah, Hinata—oh, iya! Kau belum tahu nama kami, kan? Haha, cerobohnya aku ini!" kali ini, seperti memang bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Namaku Maar dan dia Hag. Nama yang cukup unik, bukan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. "Kami memang sudah tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari dan memang kami yang memilihmu di antara sekian banyak, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kau menceritakannya lagi, bukan? Lagipula aku senang mendengar cerita langsung dari orangnya sendiri." lanjut Maar.

"A-aku..." ucap Hinata agak terbata, agak malu dan gugup—apalagi dengan kehadiran Hag yang terasa mengintimidasi secara tak langsung.

"A-aku... ingin b-berubah..." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Begitu... ada hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda dari sekolahmu.", ucap Maar yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"I-itu... iya... anu... dia... namanya N-Naruto-kun... murid yang pindah ke se-sekolah kami, tepatnya kelas kami... dua minggu y-yang lalu..." rona merah memberikan warna pada pipi Hinata yang pucat. Maar terkekeh geli melihat reaksi gadis tersebut. Sudah bisa dipastikan reaksi patnernya, Hag hanya mendengus bosan sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kau suka kepada Naruto ini." Maar mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Dan apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan untuk 'dirubah', Hinata? Perlu kujelaskan terlebih dahulu bahwa kami bisa membantumu mendapatkan mimpimu, tapi hati manusia adalah sesuatu yang pasti dan tidak pasti, di suatu waktu setia seperti apa adanya, di suatu waktu berubah tanpa peringatan..." jelas Maar. "...dan hal itu adalah pesona sekaligus jeratan darinya."

"...A-aku ingin berubah! Menjadi l-lebih berani, agar aku... a-aku bisa berbicara dengan N-Naruto-kun. La-lalu... aku bi-bisa lebih dekat de-dengannya..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Maar melirik Hag yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hinata, kau sungguh-sungguh ingin berubah?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tak lama ia mengangguk mantap. Maar tersenyum ramah.

"Bisa, Hinata. Sangat bisa." lanjutnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, berubah itu bisa berarti menggantikan yang 'lama' dengan yang 'baru'. Mungkin saja hasilnya tak sesuai harapanmu tapi kami disini pasti membantu mendapat yang kau inginkan." Hag menaruh sebuah kotak berukir sulur-sulur akar dan daun di depan Hinata. Tercium wangi yang tak bisa gadis itu kenali dari apa, hanya saja, ia merasa nyaman dan lebih tenang setelahnya.

Maar kemudian membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengangkat isinya—sebuah liontin mawar merah yang mungil, anehnya terlihat berkilau di ruangan yang temaram itu. Harum bunga mawar menyerang hidung Hinata. Liontin yang sederhana namun semakin dipandang semakin memikatnya. Tangannya sudah terulur—ingin menyentuhnya, "Tapi... tentu saja tidak gratis." ucap Maar tiba-tiba, memasukkan kembali liontin tersebut ke dalam kotakya.

"A-ah begitu...? Aku harus bayar be--" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh kata-kata Maar.

"Bayarannya nanti saja, setelah keinginanmu terkabul." jelas Maar diiringi tawa khasnya. Hinata membalas dengan tersenyum malu-malu.

"T-terima kasih..."

"Pakai ini Hinata, kecup bandulnya sambil mengucapkan sembilan kali nama orang yang kau sukai setiap pagi. Aroma dari liontin ini akan memberimu keberanian dan tentunya mendekatkan dirimu dengan Naruto. Semakin lama efeknya akan semakin kuat dan ampuh. Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau ingat, liontin ini jangan pernah kau lepaskan dan jangan sampai orang lain menyentuhnya sebelum lewat satu bulan atau 30 hari mulai dari besok, berhati-hatilah. Bila itu terjadi akan ada konsekuensinya, bisa dimengerti?" jelas Maar masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata masih terpesona akan penjelasan efek dari liontin tersebut dan sepertinya tak memperhatikan sedikit peringatan dia akhir kalimat Maar tadi.

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Hinata. Jangan biarkan kami menahanmu lebih lama dari ini. Jangan lupa dengan yang kukatakan tadi."

"Te-terima kasih banyak! Maar-san... Hag-san." Maar melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Hag hanya mengangguk kecil, memperhatikan sampai punggung Hinata hilang dari balik pintu.

Hag menoleh ke arah partnernya yang mulai berjalan ke balik tirai, melepaskan jubah dan tudung kepalanya, "Menurutmu yang ini juga akan berhasil?"

Maar terdiam sejenak, "Pasti. Pasti berhasil."

-

-

-

-

Pagi itu, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan ringan dan yah... merasa lebih percaya diri dan berani. Ia berjalan agak cepat. Liontin mawar itu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik seragamnya.

"Pagi, Hinata!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang bagaikan sinar matahari pagi, dan bola mata biru ceria namun meneduhkan menyapa Hinata di gerbang sekolah, membuat gugup dirinya—teringat kembali dirinya yang selalu membalas salam itu dengan terbata-bata selama dua minggu ini.

"Ah, pagi, Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata yang cukup kaget dengan dirinya sendiri bisa bicara lancar tanpa terbata-bata. 'Apakah efeknya sudah bekerja', tanyanya dalam hati. Dan tak hanya itu, teman-teman yang biasanya tak terlalu memedulikan ia akibat sifatnya yang pemalu, satu persatu menyapanya seakan mereka adalah teman akrab.

Hari berganti hari dan seperti yang telah dikatakan Maar, semakin lama efek liontin itu bertambah kuat. Hinata bukanlah lagi anak pendiam. Sekarang ia banyak bicara, lebih aktif, periang dan semua orang mengenalnya. Bahkan murid-murid SMA sekolah lain sering sekali mengajaknya kencan. Tapi yang paling membahagiakan adalah bahwa hal yang paling dia inginkan, yaitu bisa bersama dengan Naruto, terkabul di suatu hari yang cerah.

"Ne, Hinata... aku... kau mau jadi pacarku?!" sembur Naruto tiba-tiba. Rona merah menghiasi wajah tan-nya

Hinata tersenyum percaya diri, "Naruto-kun... iya."

-

-

-

-

Sekarang ini kepopuleran Hinata semakin menanjak—bahkan ia mulai menjadi sombong. Naruto pun seakan tak dipedulikannya. Pemuda itu berkali-kali mencegat Hinata meminta penjelasan. Tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya dengan alasan sudah bosan, hanya melirik sekilas Naruto yang tampak hancur hatinya. Begitupun tak mengurangi penggemarnya yang sudah banyak itu.

"Hei, Hinata." sapa seorang murid kelas 3, Inuzuka Kiba—siswa pindahan lain yang populer di kalangan murid perempuan saat ini. Hinata mengangkat alisnya, senyum percaya dirinya terukir sekali lagi di wajahnya. Hatinya melambung begitu tinggi. Telah lupa adanya yang tersakiti.

"Kudengar kau putus dari Uzumaki? Mau jadi pacarku?" tembak Kiba tanpa banyak basa-basi. Hinata memandangi Kiba, lumayan juga, apalagi si Na-Uzumaki itu tak sepopuler dulu.

"Boleh." jawab Hinata. Ia berjalan mendekati Kiba dan langsung menggandengnya. Berjalan di koridor tanpa memedulikan pandangan pengagum dan siswi-siswi yang iri padanya.

-

-

-

-

Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak pertama kali ia mengenakan liontin tersebut dan sekarang Hinata mempunyai kencan bersama Kiba di taman ria. Sambil menunggu, ia mengecek penampilannya yang sedari tadi menyita banyak perhatian orang, Baju terusan tanpa lengan selutut yang ditutupi _cardigan_ lengan ¾. Perpaduan warna putih dan corak merah yang manis sekaligus dewasa, liontin mawarnya terpasang dengan elegant di lehernya. Tak lama Kiba pun datang, Hinata semakin puas dengan bertambahnya perhatian orang-orang yang terarah kepadanya selama mengelilingi taman ria itu.

Bruk!!

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, liontin mawar yang dikenakan Hinata tersangkut pada tas seseorang yang tak sengaja menubruknya tadi.

"Hei! Ka-" belum sempat Hinata menuntaskan kata-katanya, bermaksud memaki si pelaku tapi si empunya tas segera menyentuh liontinnya dengan maksud melepasnya dari sangkutan tas dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Bagaikan film yang diputar melambat, suara itu kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya, dengan tambahan sesosok bertudung yang ia kenal—lebih tepatnya hanya tahu, membuka perlahan tudungnya. Menampakkan sosok aslinya, tersenyum. Membuat suara Hinata tercekat,

"_...__Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau ingat, liontin ini jangan pernah kau lepaskan dan jangan sampai orang lain menyentuhnya sebelum lewat satu bulan atau 30 hari mulai dari besok,berhati-hatilah. Bila itu terjadi akan ada konsekuensinya, bisa dimengerti?"_

Dan dunia Hinata pun diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat.

-

-

-

-

"Aah... padahal sudah kuperingati, Hinata. Sayang sekali, padahal tak sampai setengah hari lagi... aku jadi tidak dapat bayaran, nih.", keluh salah satu dari dua pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Menikmati pemandangan Kiba yang panik akibat Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba. Senyum mengejek terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dia mengangkat seuntai liontin mawar merah dan mengecupnya,"Yah, tapi sama saja, deh. Lagipula keinginanmu sudah terkabul, bukan? Jadi berani, bisa menjadi pacar orang yang kau sukai. Kau yang ingin berubah dan ternyata kau tidak bisa mempertahankan mimpi awalmu yang cukup tulus itu. Hm... manusia memang egois dan serakah. Tertetesi setitik nafsu, lalu merembes dan menelan dirinya sendiri. Tapi justru karena itu aku suka... Hinata... selamat tidur dan mimpi indah sayang... mimpi indah yang panjang dan abadi."

"Sesuai dengan prediksimu.", ujar sosok berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Dia termasuk yang gampang ditebak, sih! Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini... bagaimana kalau kita pilih yang ini? Baru sampai ke toko kita lho. Sepertinya akan sesuai denganmu." ujarnya dengan suara polos yang bisa menipu orang-orang yang mendengarnya, menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna merah muda lembut.

"Sudah ada permintaan lagi?" keluhnya walau tak tampak. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dibacanya kertas itu.

**Wahai**** penyihir mimpi**

**Aku ingin diakui olehnya**

**Aku ingin berada disampingnya**

**Aku ingin bersamanya**

**Aku ingin bersama... Uchiha ****Sasuke**

**Kabulkanlah... mimpiku...**

**Haruno Sakura**

**SMA Suna, Sunagakure **

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kau mau melakukannya, Sasuke?"

"Hn, sepertinya akan cukup menarik. Pantas dicoba, Naruto."

Target selanjutnya, LULUS.

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: *sembunyi di balik bantal* Seperti yang sebelumnya****, diharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun. Review ya! X3**

**Regards**

**Kagami Aika**


End file.
